


UnderStarFalls Universe (remake)

by PercyIsHere



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyIsHere/pseuds/PercyIsHere
Summary: A remake of the original story!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to keep the beginning, as it was decent :3

"Come on, everyone!!!" Star waved at them, already at the top. Dipper, Steven, Mabel, and Connie climbed the remaining feet between them. "Whoa..... Is that it? The entrance to the Underground?" Steven looked down the hole with stars in his eyes-literally. "Uh.. How are we supposed to get down there?" Dipper asked, kicking a rock down. "It looks sketchier than the Bottomless Pit." Connie looked at Star. "Do you have any spells in that wand that could help?"  
"Great idea Connie!!" Star stepped back, pointing her wand at the hole. "RAIDIANT GLOWING WATERSLIDE!" A waterslide formed out of light and then became solid. Mabel was the first to slide down. "WHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo" Her voice grew fainter as she slid down. "Wait, Mabel, we don't know if it's saaaafffeeeee-" Dipper didn't get to finish. Star pushed him down and followed, laughing. Marco flopped onto the slide, facedown. Steven took Connie's hand and ran to the slide, splashing her with water as they went down.

When they reached the bottom, they found the rest of the group smiling in awe at a Tiny Yellow Flower. "Howdy, Im Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You're new to the Underground, aren't cha?" "Awww! He's so cute!" Mabel cooed. "Just look at the little guy!" Steven said, smiling. Flowey looked slightly ticked off, but returned quickly to his smily demeanor. "Someone has to teach you how things work around here! I guess little ol me will have to do!" Dipper frowned, the flower reminding him of Gideon. Connie had her hand on Roses Sword, not trusting the talking Flower. Star, of course, disliking monsters, was ready to blast the flower on cue and Marco wasnt fond of Flowey either. 

Steven and Mabel, however, seemed to think he was adorable. 

Suddenly, a glowing heart appeared infront of everyone. Mabel's glowed green, Star's glowed yellow, Marco's Orange, Connie's dark blue, Dipper's light blue, and Steven's purple. Everyone gasped at once, except Flowey, who kept smiling.

"That is your SOUL. The very culmination of your being. Your soul can grow stronger with LV. Whats LV? Why, LOVE, of course. You want some love, dont you?" "Uh, no thanks." Marco said. Flowey ignored him. "Down here, love is shared through tiny little friendliness pellets! Move around, get as many as you can!" The more skeptical members of the group backed away, but Mabel reached out for one, and so did Steven. "I wondee what gaining LV feels lik-" Mabel asked, before a painful shock went through her. As Steven grabbed one, he experienced the same. "YOU IDIOTS." Flowey yelled, now horrifying. "DOWN HERE, ITS KILL OR BE KILL-"

Flowey was interrupted by Star blasting him with her wand. Dipper runs to help Mabel and Steven as Flowey aims a pellet at Star. Connie blocks the pellet with the sword and Marco kicks Flowey while he's distracted. Flowey pops into the ground.

"That..was weird." Steven said. " I've never met a flower that attacked me." Everyone else nodded in agreement, except for Connie, who was still holding the sword and standing in a defensive pose. The rest of the group followed her gaze and noticed something.

Another monster. She was very tall and covered with fur. She had long fuzzy ears that fell over her shoulders and horns, red eyes, and wore a long purple robe with a strange emblem.

"Uh.." The monster spoke. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. You.. are very odd humans..." "Well, not all of us are huma-" Connie started, before Marco attacked Toriel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight Toriel, and meet a new 'friend.'

The goat monster wasn't very quick to react. Marco kicked her in the side, and she gasped for breath. Star aimed her wand at Toriel, shooting a magical beam of light at her. This time, Toriel reacted, shooting a purple-tinted fireball at Star. Steven blocked the attack with his shield, and Connie ran at Toriel with the sword.

Connie slashed at Toriel with Rose's sword, and Toriel shoots at her, knocking the sword from her grip. Dipper runs up to Toriel and hits her with one of the journals, which distracts her until Mabel runs up, returning the sword to Connie. Toriel created multiple fireballs, in a circle around her, shooting them in every direction.

Everyone dodged out of the way, and Toriel started to take this as an opportunity to run away, but Marco kicked her in the leg and she fell. Star points her wand at Toriel, who is glaring at all of them with a red glint in her eye. Star shoots-

The magic is blocked by a small child holding a large sheild and sword. The child looks terrified, but they aren't moving from infront of Toriel. They had dark brown hair and tan skin that was slightly yellowish. The sheild glows and disappears, but they are still holding the sword.

The child helps up Toriel, and reaches their hands out to the members of the group. "Hello!"

 

"I am C-..Frisk!!" The child smiles brightly. "I believe you've mistaken my mother for a bad person. Say hi, mom!" Toriel is still glaring at them. "Hello." Frisk giggles. "See! She's very nice!"

"Sure she is." Connie muttered, sheathing the sword. Mabel looks suspiciously at Frisk. "Why should we trust you? You two might be just like the Flower." Toriel frowns. "I can assure you, Frisk and I are nothing like that thing. You do not have to believe me, but if you wish to exit the Underground, I suggest that you come with us."

Frisk and Toriel walk off through a doorway. Frisk looks back, their brown eyes now red. Their eyes fade to brown again, and they smile. "Come on! You'll have trouble getting through the ruins without them." A voice behind them whispered. Everyone turned around. A girl stands behind them, with red eyes and reddish-brown hair. "There are alot of puzzles here, and monsters that wouldn't care to spare you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was really short. Sorry! If you liked the story, leave Kudos! Any criticism is appreciated!  
> As long as you know the difference between hate and criticism.


End file.
